


Dark Reylo

by bisexual_ben_solo_66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_ben_solo_66/pseuds/bisexual_ben_solo_66
Summary: What if Rey went to the Dark during TLJ?
Kudos: 2





	Dark Reylo

**Author's Note:**

> Uh this is a short chapter but please stay lmao :)))

I run to him. "Ben! The fleet. Order them to stop firing. There's still time to save the fleet. Ben?" 

"It's time to let old things die. Snoke, Skywalker. The Sith, the Jedi, the Rebels.... let it all die. Rey. I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy." 

"Don't do this, Ben. Please don't go this way." 

"No, no. You're still holding on! Let go! Do you wanna know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known? And you've just hidden it away. You know the truth. Say it. Say it." 

"They were nobody." 

"They were filthy junk traders who sold you off for drinking money. They're dead in a paupers' grave in the Jakku desert. You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You're nothing. But not to me. Join me. Please." His hand reaches out to me. I think about the resistance. It is my job to save them, I have to do this.

I take his hand. As soon as I do, I get thrown back. A white ceiling is all I see. I let out a gasp as I shoot up. Ben. "Ben!" A hand appears on my face. "Shh. You're ok." 

"Where am I?" 

"We're on a new ship. One of your friends cut our other one in half" What does he mean? Oh well. I need to continue with the plan - which should be easy as I have him wrapped around my finger.


End file.
